<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piangi Roma by chumy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989255">Piangi Roma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy'>chumy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azzurrini [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Ушел в Ливерпуль - страдай!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не время для эмоций, с самого начала не время, и если они позволили себе это забыть – на встречу, на ночь, на месяц – им же хуже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azzurrini [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piangi Roma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Хронологически - июль и октябрь 2008.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Дважды, Монто, два раза! – он все еще в легкой эйфории, и Рикардо улыбается.<br/>Летом получается так, что они не видятся с июня, с тех самых пор, как Рикардо из сборной уезжает.<br/>Так получается, что сюрприз не удается, и Альберто нервничает, через два часа ему надо ехать на день рождения бабушки своей девушки, и кофе в забегаловке на вокзале отвратительный, а Монтоливо слишком, слишком спокоен. Обратный билет всего на три часа позже использованного Флоренция-Рим.<br/>Им не семнадцать, и крохотный кафетерий – не место для эмоций. Рикардо улыбается чуть заметно, краешками губ, глядя Аквилани в лицо. На столике две чашки кофе, клубничный чизкейк и телефон Аквилани, время от времени оживающий светом от пришедших сообщений, на которые Альберто не отвечает.<br/>Все уже сказано, молчание неловкое, и Берто хочется уйти, но он ляпнул: «Кофе выпьем», а Монто тянет остывающий напиток медленно, мучительно медленно.<br/>«Иди», сказанное негромко, становится на место одновременно с чашечкой, на дне которой только горькая холодная гуща. Альберто, протягивая руку, смотрит ему в глаза и замечает, какие они прозрачные. Как будто одни зрачки, без радужки.<br/>Монтоливо улыбается ему на прощание так же прозрачно, одна видимость.<br/>В Болгарии получается так, что им достаются разные номера. Альберто – с Кьеллини, Монтоливо – с Росси, и разговаривать о чем-то кроме футбола – необязательно. Тем более, есть Кьелло, есть Росси, счастливый и какой-то повзрослевший с августа. Он даже не задает вопросов – почти – и ничего не говорит, когда на его: «Блин, не хочу перебираться к Кьеллини» Монтоливо спокойно отвечает: «Тебе и не надо».<br/>Не время для эмоций, с самого начала не время, и если они позволили себе это забыть — на встречу, на ночь, на месяц — им же хуже.<br/>Монтоливо виновато улыбается, разводя руками, перед тем, как его меняют.<br/>Альберто в следующей игре забивает два. Подкрадывается сзади в очереди за ключами, сгребает в охапку, заставляя сбиться на полуслове, к радости Росси.<br/>«Монто, ты проиграл, ты отсасываешь мне дважды!»<br/>Все как раньше, почти, и Джузеппе ржет, и Берто смеется, и правда смешно. Рикардо соглашается, убирая его руки, с улыбкой: «Хорошо».<br/>Все почти как раньше, почти нет нерешительности, когда Берто садится рядом, кладет руку на плечо, проверяя, уснул ли Монтоливо за то время, что он плескался в душе. С темных волос капает на простыню. Рикардо не хочет открывать глаза, только отодвигается ближе к стенке, уворачиваясь от холодных капель.<br/>- Я пошутил, Монто. Насчет двух раз.<br/>От такого тона увернуться некуда.<br/>- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Альберто.<br/>Но он не уходит, остается сидеть рядом, не убирая ладони с предплечья. Поглаживает растерянно, как чертового котенка, а Рикардо не находит в себе сил повторить это «Уйди», хоть и закамуфлированное.<br/>- Ну, Монто… - как-то смущенно говорит Берто, и снова замолкает. Монтоливо не открывает глаз, и прикосновение к волосам заставляет его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Раньше ему нравилось, как Аквилани гладит его по голове. Сейчас он резко садится, и, конечно, как назло, пальцы Берто путаются, и получается, что он дергает Дино за волосы. Больно, до слез.<br/>- Дино, - виновато начинает он, но Рикардо перебивает его, слезая с кровати, надевая футболку:<br/>- Не надо.<br/>- Куда ты собрался?<br/>Монтоливо молча натягивает штаны и ищет в темноте носки.<br/>- Ты с ума сошел, ну?<br/>Рикардо шмыгает носом, продолжая сосредоточенные поиски, и не отвечает.<br/>- Рикардо…<br/>Его совсем не сложно поймать за руку, сложнее удержать, не дать вырваться.<br/>- Ну чего ты? – Аквилани чуть ослабляет хватку, чтобы не оставить синяков, но Монто и не вырывается особо. Смотрит только куда-то мимо, твердо сжав губы.<br/>- Ну чего ты? – шепотом повторяет Альберто, делая шаг вперед, обнимая осторожно. Под ладонями чувствуются швы на футболке Дино — наизнанку надел. «Надеть вещь наизнанку — к тому, что с тебя ее скоро снимут», – вспоминает римлянин и следует народной мудрости.<br/>Монтоливо не сопротивляется, и это куда более странно, чем то, что он не реагирует, стоит покорно, опустив руки, не обнимая в ответ, не глядя в лицо. Обиделся, подозревает Аквилани, и даже понятно, на что. И он старается, очень, быть осторожным, быть нежным, насколько это возможно. Насколько Монто это позволяет. А он безразлично позволяет все.<br/>Когда он такой, с ним не сложно быть нежным. Берто все кажется, что он может испортить все в любой, в каждый момент, резким движением, лишним словом, болезненным захватом. Ему хочется спросить у Монто, в чем дело, что случилось, зачем он приехал тогда, ведь обещали когда-то, когда-то — договаривались, но он не уверен, что Рикардо ответит, и не уверен, что хочет это слышать, зато точно знает, что не отпустит Дино сейчас.<br/>Монтоливо мелко трясет, но он молчит и отводит глаза. Не закрывает, не отворачивается, просто смотрит то вверх, то в сторону, когда Альберто пытается заглянуть ему в глаза.<br/>Это совсем не то, к чему Аквилани привык, не так, как было всегда. Рикардо мог быть сверху, мог быть снизу, мог стоять на коленях, облизывая губы, и смотреть на него так, что Альберто уже никакой минет не был нужен; он был нежным, он был жестким, сильным, но никогда не был таким безучастным.<br/>Это бесит.<br/>Берто не уверен, что слова еще имеют значение, и разворачивает его лицом к стене грубо физически. У Рикардо есть все шансы вырваться, но он только подкладывает под лоб руку и не сопротивляется.<br/>Пальцы дрожат и когда Альберто облизывает их пересохшим языком, и когда пытается протолкнуть их между сжатых ягодиц Монтоливо, чувствуя кожей, сердцем, умом, что ему больно, зная, что будет еще больнее. Рикардо прижимается к стене, пытаясь уйти от контакта, но Аквилани не позволяет, удерживает одной рукой, проводя мокрой ладонью по члену.<br/>Это не помогает, этого слишком мало, и Рикардо жмурится болезненно, до слез, отворачиваясь от него, но не издает не звука, и от этого, от резкого осознания того, что он делает, от злости на себя Аквилани аж подташнивает, но он только входит резче, заставляя Монтоливо вздрогнуть всем телом, вцепляясь в стену пальцами с коротко остриженными ногтями.<br/>Альберто понимает, что делает, только краем сознания, с замиранием, как во сне, сознавая, что убивает — все. Ему хочется целовать Рикардо, как раньше, не на одну ночь в полгода, а по-настоящему, целовать, засыпать, чувствуя его ладонь на пояснице, дыхание на лице, хочется быть с ним — все время, плевать на всех и на все, но он понимает, что рушит это прямо сейчас. И остановиться он не может.<br/>Он первый раз в жизни готов сказать Рикардо, что он его любит, что все их правила — херня, что пять лет они мучают друг друга просто так, хуже, чем сейчас, хуже, потому что без толку, но ему все еще страшно, как все эти пять лет, и он молчит, хотя ресницы намокают, и оргазм уже близок, а Монто стоит послушно, и хуже уже просто некуда.<br/>Кончив, Аквилани утыкается лбом в его затылок, и Монтоливо отталкивает его сразу же, локтем, и разворачивается, облокачиваясь на прохладную стену голыми лопатками. У него неестественно темные, влажные губы, даже в темноте, и Альберто пристально, просяще вглядывется в его лицо, пока не понимает, что это кровь, что он прокусил, видимо, губу.<br/>Это как красный сигнал светофора, как красная карточка, как последняя черта, и Берто убирает руки, просто стоит напротив, смотрит умоляюще и хрипло просит простить.<br/>Рикардо смотрит на него как на пустое место и, уходя, даже не хлопает дверью.<br/>Альберто знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы понять — нет смысла идти за ним, искать, извиняться. Большее, что он может сделать для Рикардо — никогда не заговарить с ним.<br/>Все, что он может сделать для себя – плакать, прижимая к лицу футболку теперь чужого, любимого человека.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>